


White Noise

by ShyButInspired



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Post-Canon, Sensory Deprivation, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyButInspired/pseuds/ShyButInspired
Summary: Kuroo and Tsukishima were always placing bets. Tsukishima lost their most recent bet, and now Kuroo has free reign over him for 24 hours.It's time for Kuroo's long-standing fantasy to finally play out. <3
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	White Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! Hello everyone :) This is my first Haikyuu fic and I hope you all enjoy!!! Let me know in the comments below what you think ;)
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me on twitter @InspiredShy ~

Tsukishima Kei wasn’t sure how he found himself in such a compromising position. He was dressed in Karasuno’s High’s school uniform: a black gakuran with pants, albeit with the top few buttons undone. His ensemble completed with his beloved, worn SOMY headphones were placed around his neck. But, instead of feeling comforted by their presence and by their ability to block out the world around him, he felt uneasy. Partially due to the mischievous smirk he could see gleaming just a couple feet in front of him and partially because he had graduated from high school over four years prior. 

Kuroo Tetsuro couldn’t help but grin at the blond sitting cross-legged on his bed, looking every bit as adorable as when he first laid eyes on him all those years ago. He continued to take in the sight before him: messy short blond curls, piercing honey eyes filled with a suspicious glare, and soft, pink lips decorated with a wary scowl. He sighed happily, and stroked the blond’s cheek with the back of his hand, not much had changed. “You’re so beautiful.”

Under the older man's gaze, Kei felt a heat rising through his body and he scowled even harder, making sure to look anywhere else except at the man in front of him. Kuroo stood before him, dressed in his old Nekoma High uniform, navy blazer, black blazer, red and gold striped tie. He looked delicious, although Kei would never admit that out loud. Heaven forbid he stroke this man’s ego. A deep chuckle rumbled from the other man’s chest and Kei risked a glance in his direction. From where he was sitting, his head was pointed directly at Kuroo’s stomach, with a full view of his grey pants and abs. He cursed inwardly and had to mentally force himself not to drool. Indeed, Kuroo hadn’t changed much since that first year in Tokyo’s Gym 3, but growing up and working a full-time job did result in a shift in the man’s physique. Kei definitely couldn’t complain as all it did was make Kuroo’s clothes stretch tighter, highlighting a large bulge and taught abs. As his eyes roamed, the bulge twitched and he couldn't help but bite his lip to hold back a moan. To that, he heard another small laugh above him, and this time he looked up into the other's face.

Kuroo couldn’t help but grin even wider at the flushed face, glazed eyes, and red lips that looked back up at him. No matter how stoic Kei tried to seem, his facade always failed in front of Kuroo. He was a master provocation expert, after all, stemming from his uncanny ability to accurately read others. Not to mention all the extra practice he had with Kei: practicing volleyball, texting, flirting and dating over the last 8 years only made it easier for him to see through Kei's every action. He licked his lips at the apparent need growing in his boyfriend's mind. Seeing the blond’s mouth fall open while tracking Kuroo’s tongue swiping over his top lip caused his member to harden even further in his pants. After all the planning he had done for tonight, oh he was going to enjoy this.

He smirked and used a hand to push Kei's messy bangs out of his eyes, wanting to see everything clearly to commit it to memory. He leaned forward, caging Kei in between his arms, with his hands placed just inches away from the blond's hips. Kei didn't dare move a muscle and stared up, watching Kuroo’s face with his lips parted and panting softly. Kuroo leaned in closer, their lips almost touching, their breaths flowing into each other's mouths, but he never let their bodies touch. He put on a show of his eyes raking over Kei’s body which now glistened with sweat and pink from arousal. Trailing back up to his face, golden honey eyes still blown wide, he watched smugly as Kei swallowed, trembling with expectation. He felt, more than heard, Kei’s breath catch in his throat. Time to get this show on the road. “It’s your fault that you’re in this position you know.” Kuroo's voice was husky and low as the words left him.

Kei could hardly breathe. The scent and presence of the older man were so overwhelming he could feel the tightness building in his uniform. Thankfully the black of the pants covered the wet spot of precum he knew was spreading across his front. He knew what Kuroo was saying was true, it was his fault. Yet, all he could do was tsk his tongue in mild annoyance at Kuroo’s words. Stupid Kei and his unwillingness to lose.

Ever since they first met, it was evident both boys had stubborn streaks as long as the circumference of the Earth. As their relationship progressed, their stubbornness began to make themselves present through stupid bets. Kuroo had bet that Kei wasn’t going to be able to block Bokuto’s spikes, Kei had bet that they were going to beat Nekoma, Kuroo had bet that Kei wouldn’t give him his phone number, Kei had bet that Kuroo wouldn’t stay in touch after high-school, Kuroo had bet that Kei wouldn’t go on a date with him, and eventually, here they were. 

So, how did Kei's stubbornness land him in this situation? Although they were dating and had grown into their adult lives, they did like to reminisce on their school years by supporting their alma mater's teams. Kei had sworn that the current Karasuno team would beat the current Nekoma team in their upcoming practice match. Kuroo had scoffed and waved him off. Kei's annoyance had flared and he uttered the words that sealed his fate, "Let's bet on it." 

The deal was set in which whoever's team lost had to do whatever the other wanted for 24 hours. Kuroo grinned and agreed and the two shook on it, "You sure Kei? You know what's going to happen if you lose right?" 

Kei flushed red, he knew exactly what Kuroo wanted. It was something the older boy had been begging to do for years. He bit his lip, there was no way Karasuno would lose...right? At the thought, he shook his head. No, Karasuno was going to whoop Nekoma's ass. He had straightened up and refused to back down, much to the amusement of the older man. Later that week, the two watched the match, only to see Karasuno lose in straight sets: 17-25 and 20-25. Kuroo had laughed the entire way home as Kei pouted, refusing to acknowledge the other.

So here they were: hour 5 of 24. The first few hours were filled with being dragged around to the science museums downtown, being pulled into photobooths to take stupid photos, and being dragged out to eat at Kuroo’s favorite, and very expensive, restaurant. But, the sweet part was over and now Kuroo was looking down at him like Kei would be an even better meal than the salted mackerel pike he had at dinner. “Kei. You understand what we’re going to do right?” he said softly, tone not matching the hunger in his eyes. 

Kei nodded slowly at Kuroo’s sudden change, a break in the scene for reassurance. Even though Kuroo had won and Kei was now obligated to follow his every whim, he knew the other man would never push Kei to do something that he didn’t agree to. Kuroo let his fingers come up from their place on the bed to stroke Kei's cheek. “Kei. Use your words, I need to hear you say it.”

Kei shuddered at the touch, flushed even harder, and squeezed his eyes shut to catch his breath. Even after all these years, he never did get used to speaking like this outside the throughs of heated, mind-numbing sex. “Yes sir, I understand.” 

Kuroo stared at him a second longer before he broke out into a shit-eating smirk. The sweetness in his demeanor disappeared as his eyes darkened over with lust. As open as they were with each other, Kuroo would never admit to Kei that he had this idea since that first training camp when he saw those headphones on such a handsome face. The thought of the stoic, rather snarky boy who matched him in wit and spirit falling into pieces in his hands, unable to use his senses, provided Kuroo with lots of wanking material over the next year. A few years into their relationship he mentioned it in passing as if it were a thought that had just crossed his mind. Kei had blushed a deep red and didn't let Kuroo come near him for almost three days out of sheer embarrassment. But now, thanks to Kei's little volleyball bet, it was finally happening. His hand that had been stroking the other's check shift to grip the blond's jaw. Kuroo leaned in even closer to brush their lips together but still refrained from kissing him. Kei whimpered softly and tried to bring their lips together but Kuroo's hand on his jaw kept him from succeeding. When Kuroo spoke, his lips brushed over the other boy’s, teasing him. “what a good boy Tsukki”. 

Kei’s eyes flew open at the use of the old nickname, being thrown back in time to those days at the Tokyo practice camp. The full weight of the new feelings he had towards the other came flooding back, as fresh as they had been in school. The soft glances, the provocations, the feeling of Kuroo near him. The smell of sweat and teenage spirit settling heavily in the air. Fuck. The overwhelmingness of his crush from his impressionable years was even stronger now with the understanding of what that innocent love would spiral into. The pure, shy feelings from his high-school years combined with the intense love and affection from their current relationship causing his head to spin. Before he could get a hold of his thoughts, lips suddenly crashed into him, forcing out the breath that had been stuck in his throat. Kei’s heart thudded in his chest and he gasped into the other's mouth.

Kuroo used that chance to slide his tongue roughly past the parted lips, intertwining their tongues in a heated dance as he licked the back of Kei's teeth. Kei’s head was spinning, flashes of their time together running wild in his mind. Making him fall deeper, making him feel hotter. A rough pair of fingers trailed up his side where he could feel the nails scraping, even through his uniform. The roughness caused a shiver to run down his spine. The hand continued up over his shoulder and joined its partner around his neck, wrapping lightly around the front. Not enough to cut off his air supply, but enough to promise what was to come. By now, Kei’s pants were so tight that it began to physically hurt. He made the mistake of whimpering. The moment the sound crossed his lips, he tried to take it back but it was too late. Kuroo bit his lips hard, spurred on by his boyfriend's soft noises, entangled his fingers in the blond locks, and pulled his head back roughly. It stung Kei's scalp. But fuck, it felt so damn good. Kuroo continued to roughly kiss Kei, pausing only to bite at his lips and down his throat, Kei gasping to catch his breath every time he did. Kuroo growled against Kei's collarbone, feeling Kei tremble and moan under his ministrations which never failed to turn him on. Every time they touched, it felt like it was the first time with surges of energy and excitement coursing through the two bodies. The messy-haired boy closed the space between their bodies, pushing their arousals flush together, and Kei keened into his mouth, trembling against him in both fear and need. 

Kei couldn’t stop his hips from rising to meet Kuroo’s, desperately chasing the hardness that he knew made Kei lose his composure every time. Even though not much had happened, he was already so far gone. His arousal was driven by the man standing in front of him and the memories of the beginning of their relationship. Kuroo growled at the feeling of Kei's clothed bulge rubbing against him, biting hard into Kei’s collarbone and tightening his hands on his neck in warning, and Kei could feel tears forming at the edges of his eyes. Kei should have known better to move without permission. 

Without releasing his bite, the older man pushed Kei backward, causing them both to crash onto the pile of blankets below and their arousals to rub even harder against each other. Kei bucked again, crying with need, and Kuroo finally released his collarbone but kept his hands around his neck. Kei could only bite his lip and rub his legs together, trying to relieve himself at least a little at the sight of blown eyes above him. After a moment of gazing into his eyes, the hands holding Kei's neck lifted. Kuroo used his arms to hold his upper body off Kei’s, slowly ground their dicks together, but said nothing as he stared into honey eyes. Even in his heated state, the blond knew what the other was waiting for: permission.

He reached out with a shaky hand and grabbed roughly at Kuroo’s tie, tugging his whole body down into a tight hug. With his head nestled in Kuroo’s shoulder, he nodded quickly, signaling it was okay for Kuroo to begin. He shivered at the feeling of Kuroo’s lips stretching into a smile along his neck. A soft kiss was pressed to his temple and Kuroo ground hard against him once more before he slid off him to stand at the side of the bed. Even though Kei knew what was happening, he couldn’t help but whimper slightly at the loss. 

Kuroo smiled down at him as he slipped the tie off his uniform and pulled at Kei's collar. The younger couldn’t do anything else but watch, entranced, and panting as he watched Kuroo’s smile shift into an aroused smirk again. Kuroo leaned down and gently kissed Kei’s eyelids before placing the broad silk of the tie over his honey eyes. Kei held his breath as Kuroo’s strong hands lifted his head to tie a knot behind him. He couldn’t see Kuroo anymore, so his other senses were left to fill in the gaps. He noted the dip of the bed between his legs where Kuroo must still be hunched over Kei’s body, the smell of sex and sweat combining with Kuroo’s natural musk, and the harsh breaths from their mouths. 

A warm hand pressed to the side of Kei’s face, making sure he was still okay. Kei instinctively leaned into it, nuzzling it as a sign of silent affection and encouragement. As soon as he did, the warmth disappeared and Kei whimpered, fear creeping into his bones as he felt the dip in the bed rise and the smell of Kuroo waft away. With his sight removed, his hands began to twitch anxiously, scared he was being rejected and left alone. What had he done wrong? Did Kuroo not want him anymore? 

“Shh Kei, I’m still here baby.” Kuroo's voice cut through Kei's spiraling panic. Even though his voice was further away, it still calmed Kei's nerves. His anxious hands settled, knowing Kuroo wasn't leaving. He took a breath and listened to the clatter of the nightstand drawer, where they stored lube and condoms. Kei heard the drawer shut and Kuroo padded back across the room to sit on the bed. The warmth on his cheek was back and Kei turned towards it. Lean fingers danced away from his cheek to trace his lips, “Suck.” 

At the command, Kei shivered again. Kuroo's bedroom voice was deep and commanding, Kei would do just about anything for that voice. He opened his mouth and flicked out his tongue, snaking it around one finger, and then another. He pulled them into his mouth and began sucking hard, bobbing his head as if he were sucking on something else. Once three slick fingers were in his mouth, they began to move. They pressed down on his tongue and spread open the back of his throat, imitating the weight and stretch of deepthroating Kuroo's cock. Kei moaned around the fingers as his mouth was one of his most sensitive erogenous zones. Kuroo hummed in pleasure as he softly throat-fucked his boyfriend who's saliva was running freely down his chin as he gagged. Kuroo cleared his throat and spoke again, “It’s time Tsukki. Put them on.” 

Kei froze. When Kuroo first pitched the idea, it was humiliating enough, but to be the one who initiated the humiliation was even worse. When he didn’t move, the fingers in his mouth rammed themselves aggressively into the back of Kei’s throat, causing Kei to choke. Kuroo pulled out his spit-slicked fingers and scoffed in disappointment as Kei coughed, trying to catch his breath. “What a bad boy, not listening to instructions. I said, Put. Them. On.” 

The younger boy gulped hard and released the bedsheets he had grasped to endure the throat-fucking his boyfriend had placed upon him. His hand shook as they reached the old headphones around his neck as he pulled them up over his ears. In any other situation, this would have felt silly, being back in his high school uniform with his headphones over his ears pretending to ignore everyone else. But, that was another situation, in which he was unaware of what was to come. He fit them snugly over his ears and lowered his hands to his lap, where he knew Kuroo expected them to be. With his hearing muffled, he could hear the sound of his own heart thudding in his ears.

Kuroo grinned at the sight below him. He knew that making Kei put on the headphones himself was cruel. But, Kei was just so cute when he was embarrassed, humiliated, and falling apart inside. Kuroo hummed to himself as the headphones slipped over Kei’s ears and he could see the flush of his embarrassment growing just below the red and gold of the tie. Kuroo's pants were aggressively tight now but it wasn’t time for that yet. He palmed himself, just to give his cock some sort of reprieve. Their night was just getting started, "Be a good boy Tsukki. Turn them on." 

Kei considered hesitating when the muffled words reached his ears but he knew nothing good would come from it. Every part of him felt like it was on fire. From humiliation or arousal, he couldn’t decide. Again, he lifted his hands towards his headphones, felt for the switch, and flicked them on.


End file.
